Birthday Surprises
by Laurenke1
Summary: For years Severus Snape did not like celebrating his birthday but can one Golden Gryffindor change that? Slash, smut, SSHP, one shot.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: This is a belated birthday fic for Severus Snape who I enjoy playing so much with and who gives me a lot of inspiration. So let's begin.**

**Warning: Slash (of course) and possible smut**

**Title: Birthday Surprises. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Summary: For years Severus Snape did not like celebrating his birthday but can one Golden Gryffindor change that? **

"So, do you reckon that this year Minerva will follow in Albus' footsteps and try to throw a birthday party for Severus?" The high squeaky voice of Charms Professor Fillius Flitwick greeted Harry Potter as he strode through the corridor on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Gryffindor's Golden Boy stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a very undignified snort. Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, answered, "Yes, and do you remember the year before that, I ran out of Calming Draughts."

"Well, I am sure you will be prepared for January the 9th this time, my dear Poppy. Who knows what the Headmistress has planned for our Potions Master? The only thing I do know is, it will be a memorable day indeed."

Just around the corner, without his teachers being aware of the sudden plan that was hatching in the mind of the resident hero, Harry finally learned of the birthday of the sour and unpleasant man he had fallen in love with, he turned to go to the library. He had some research to do.

HP

January the 9th was for most students just another day, a day that didn't matter except to mourn the past Christmas break and wish that they still had some free days to look forward to instead of homework. For some, such as Severus Snape, it was a thoroughly unpleasant day, such as Severus Snape. Each year on this day, his temper worsened just enough that he docked more points and snarled out more detention, not that many people noticed.

Always on this day he wondered what his colleagues had planned for him this time. He was a man who enjoyed his solitude by nature. Then to be forced to attend his own birthday party, well, it was just too much even for his iron control. So he snapped, naturally, and when he snapped, people got hurt. It was just an unfortunate side effect that instead of students, where he could dock points and send them on their miserable way, it was his colleagues. You would think that by now, after nearly 17 years at teaching at this facility, they would have learned to deal with his temper.

Unfortunately it seemed not, as he looked up to find the envelope which had been dropped on his clean plate. Once more Severus knew, it was going to be a very horrible birthday.

Hp

Harry Potter, resident hero, the fabled Boy Who Lived and the Vanquisher of all that was Dark was feeling nervous. It wasn't many times that he felt nervous and if he did, he had a healthy dose of Gryffindor courage to make up for it. But in this moment, he had every reason to feel jittery.

Because you see, it wasn't every day that you stood in the office of one of the most feared professor at Hogwarts. One who could flay you alive with his tongue and who made even the bravest of men shake in their shoes. Severus Snape, spy for the light, Death Eater, Potions Master was a man to fear. Even in the most pleasant circumstances, he docked points from Gryffindor and he disliked students with a passion.

That was one of the many reasons why it was so strange that Harry had fallen head over heels in love with the Greasy Git, as Snape was nicknamed around the school. The other reasons were that the man hated his father and Harry with a passion equal to his dislike of students, and that Snape was 20 years his senior and a very unpleasant and vindictive sort of man.

If Snape had been handsome, well, Harry's plan could be excused as something a rash and love sick teenager did. But because the brave former Headmaster of Hogwarts was not even that, it was no wonder Harry hadn't told anybody of his feelings for the aloof professor. The pale gaunt face with its harsh lines, the hooked nose, the greasy hair and cold black eyes were not in the least bit attractive. But ever since Harry had rescued Snape from Voldemort's snake Nagini, after the Final Battle, Snape had haunted his dreams at night and sometimes, even his waking memories.

Half dressed, Harry glanced at his watch, one of the few things he was still wearing, and he prayed feverishly that Snape would be in a good mood. But had he known that a good day for Severus Snape did not consist of sitting in the Staff Room and, having his birthday celebrated by people that even under the best of circumstances and under the threat of torture he would only admit to even vaguely liking, he might not have gone through with his plan.

Liking was not a word that Severus associated with a lot of people, and with the life he had led, this was not something that was remotely strange. So it was, after another horrid birthday party where he had sneered, snarled and snapped, he longed for nothing more than to sit down by the fire with a good book and some good scotch. The scotch was the only good things he had gotten out of this ordeal.

So he was not the least surprised when he opened the door to his office and saw a nervously fidgeting Harry Potter. Severus forced himself to be calm; shouting at the brat wouldn't help anybody in the slightest and there was probably a very good reason why Potter would loiter around in his office at such a late hour.

So he did the only thing he could think of and raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms over his chest and sneered in his deep voice, "And what do you want, Potter?"

The green eyes blinked in the light of the few candles that burned merrily in the dungeon office. The still boyish chin lifted an inch as Harry fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe. He took a deep breath to draw his school robes away and said, "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, sir."

There were surely more sophisticated ways to respond to a naked student in your office than widen your eyes and feel your mouth fall open. Yet it was the only way Severus could respond.

Before him stood a very naked Harry Potter. The only things he was wearing were: his watch, glasses, shoes and socks, his open black school robes and a red bow tied over his flat stomach. Much to his surprise Severus found his eyes dipping lower, over Harry's face, to the pale slender neck, to the narrow chest with the brown nipples and the small patches of dark hair, over the red bow that had been hastily tied over the flat yet toned stomach to the black hair that disappeared to the private parts of the Golden Boy.

Closing his eyes briefly, Severus swallowed thickly before his eyes dropped to the young, slender cock struggling to rise from the dark curls. A sound threatened to break free of his throat, a strangled moan and a half curse as the tension in the room deepened.

Harry Potter made a sound in the back of his throat as well and Severus' dark eyes snapped back up to meet the green eyes behind the glasses. Harry took a step forward and asked, sounding very innocent and inviting. "Don't you want to unwrap your present?"

A dark chuckle escaped Severus as he fought for control. This was like a dream come true, or a favorite fantasy and it was his for the taking. He said, putting as much authority and venom behind the words as he could muster, "And you mean this?"

The brat's chin dipped in a nod and Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Then he opened his eyes and his voice dropped lower as he hissed, "And you want this?"

"Oh yes. " This time the voice of the younger male dropped lower in what was unmistakably lust and Severus found himself hardening. To buy himself time he closed the door firmly behind himelf and asked.

"And what has brought this on?"

Harry flushed and looked away before he said. "Like I said, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and…."

"And….?" Severus purred.

"I wanted to know if you meant anything by those looks that you were sending me and….and to see if I was the only one who felt like this."

"Like what?" Severus knew he was ruthless but he had to know truthfully, to know Harry was not here for a one time thing and that Severus wasn't putting his heart on the line for nothing. Of course he had meant something by the looks he had been sending, as he meant something with everything he did and every gesture he made.

"Like you could be my whole world if I let you." Harry's voice dropped and Severus gasped. The younger man's face displayed a bitter smile but Severus knew he could turn it around if he made the effort.

So he took three steps forward that to Harry and dropped to his knees, hands reaching for the red ribbon. Harry started and asked, "What are you doing?"

The wide eyes looked down at Severus and the older man smirked as he growled. "Unwrapping my present! That is what one does with given items to see what they contain and besides, wasn't it what you wanted to achieve when you came down here?"

Breathlessly Harry gave a nod and Severus reached up to cup the pale cheek as he placed a light kiss against the well shaped lips of the younger male. He whispered in his ear, "I will show you the world, Harry, a world you want to see…."

He could feel Harry relax as he nibbled gently on the bared neck and he pulled the robe away to discard it on the floor. He could feel the smaller hands coming to rest on his shoulders He bit down on the soft, delicious smelling flesh of the creamy neck as he heard Harry gasp above him.

He smirked before he licked at the spot he had marked and drew away, seeing the wide dilated eyes before him. Harry had blushed a little but didn't look away once from Severus' gaze, meeting the dark eyes without fidgeting.

Moving his hand from where it rested against the cheek of the savior of the wizarding world, Severus moved it to the back of Harry's head, feeling the soft, messy, slightly greasy hair against his palm as he applied pressure to pull Harry forward.

He rose up on one knee so he was no longer looking up at the smaller male and then angled his face to the side a little. As his eyes flickered up to meet the green ones for a moment, he pressed his lips tightly against Harry's.

Only when he felt the smallest sigh leaving Harry and he could feel him relaxing, did he slowly suck the lower lip in between his thin chapped ones and deepen their kiss. With a low moan Harry parted his lips and Severus slowly slipped his tongue in, careful not to press things too much.

He could feel the even teeth before his tongue curled around Harry's and with a guttural groan Harry began moving his mouth quicker against Severus' own, responding to his techniques. With a mind of their own, Severus' slender hands began to explore the pale chest, sliding down as he engaged Harry in another kiss. He paused to stare into the glazed eyes as Harry gave him a shy smile which Severus just couldn't resist as he closed the distance between them.

His fingers dropped lower to toy with the brown nipples as he gently pinched, caused Harry to groan and stiffen. Harry found his balance by placing his hands on Severus' shoulders and Severus fought the urge to smirk.

He pulled away to see the tint of red in the slightly sunken cheeks and to see Harry biting his lip. Severus' finger pinched again and Harry started, his green eyes locking with Severus' dark ones. Severus could see the uncertainty deep within his eyes that Harry was trying so hard to mask but not quite succeeding. Severus' hands moved to finally come and rest on the narrow hips.

Harry started again but then after a moment he relaxed slightly and he looked away to the dungeon's stone floor. Severus hooked one finger underneath Harry's chin and lifted it as he asked his, voice harsh, "Are you regretting this?"

There were other words he could have used to phrase that question, such as demanding if Harry thought it was wrong what they were doing and….

The green eyes snapped back up to meet his own and Harry shook his head. "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

Harry looked away again and then mumbled in such a low voice that Severus nearly couldn't hear it. "You will laugh if I tell you this."

"No, I promise." Thoroughly confused now, a state he did not like Severus waited until Harry had managed to find the courage to speak. Harry laughed bitterly before he looked back at Severus and said.

"I don't even know what to do next."

One dark eyebrow rose and Harry grinned at him, enjoying the no doubt baffled expression on the Head of Slytherin House's face. It took a moment for Severus to recover and he finally did so, sputtering, "Surely you do _know _what usually happens next…."

"No, I don't…" Harry looked away shyly before he added. "To tell you the truth, I was being the rash Gryffindor and thought that you would throw me from the office at the first sight of me…."

"I could not…."

"And so naturally I did not think ahead. I suppose I did not even dare to, considering the history between us…."

Severus cleared his throat loudly and then continued. "I could not turn you out looking like this."

The transformation of the younger male before him was amazing. Harry seemed to glow suddenly and the smile that came to his lips was simply breathtaking. Severus could feel his breath catching somewhere in his throat and he managed to say after a moment. "Well, what was your original plan then? You came here and then…."

"Well, you were supposed to unwrap me and then well…I supposed I would give you your gift…."

"Must be a very small one, if you have it hidden upon your person. Or do you have that thrice damned cloak here with you?"

Harry shook his head, that same smile playing across his lips again. "Oh, no cloak; what you see is what you get."

"Mmm, I do happen to like what I see," Severus found himself purring and Harry's eyes widened before a pleased expression crossed the handsome face. Really, the brat behaved like he had never heard a compliment before.

Surely that was a mistake. With the younger wizard's new found fame, which had simply skyrocketed after he had defeated He Who must Not Be Named, every available witch and wizard was hoping to bed the Boy Who Lived. And most of them were much more eager to lavish compliments upon the handsome, splendid, male form.

Harry was watching him and Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, brat, do tell? What more do you have planned?"

"I…." Instantly Harry flushed as he tried to form the words. It seemed be with great difficulty that he finally whispered, "I…I want to give myself to you to do as you like and to…."

"I did not quite catch that."

"As a birthday present, I want to give myself to you…" Harry's voice dropped even lower and Severus frowned.

"Speak up, brat!"

"I want to please you, alright!" Harry finally bit out angrily, his voice echoing through the empty office. The determined green eyes stared into Severus' with a hint of anger and then Harry continued in the same loud voice, "I want to offer myself to you!"

"Well, there is no need to shout it to the whole castle." Severus remarked with a smirk. Harry looked away, once more chewing on his lip, and Severus frowned. There was something not right here.

"You did not think that your present would be welcome…" he carefully ventured. It was hard enough to know what went on in the mind of a teenager on the best day but in this instance, in this moment, it was even harder to guess.

Harry looked back up at him and finally confessed. "No, I never did this before so I don't know what to do…"

An eyebrow rose and Severus cocked his head to the side as he asked, stumbling a little over the words in his surprise. "You are a virgin?"

Harry gave a nod and he closed his eyes tightly as if he feared rejection. Severus' mind was reeling. Indeed, here he was being offered a very delightful present indeed. Harry Potter, his for the taking. Harry Potter, who had come to him to offer this present to a man who had hated his guts and…

Even before Severus acknowledged the part within himself that was screaming at him to move, his hands moved to pull the ribbon apart and Harry started, looking down at once as Severus whispered. "You do make a very delightful present, Mr. Potter. The only question that remains is, should I unwrap you here or in the bedroom?"

Harry Potter suddenly grinned cheekily at him and Severus felt himself swallowing. Harry moved forward to lightly kiss him as he purred. "That is your choice, sir. I am at your command."

This was getting better with each passing moment and Severus crushed Harry to him, kissing the parted lips underneath his own as he fought for control. His cock was stirring and his mind was overrunning with ideas that they could engage in.

"The bedroom, Severus…" Harry moaned into their kiss, his lips moving to grace Severus' jaw even as the Potions Master felt a shock at how easily his name fell from the lips of the Chosen One. It was almost like Harry muttered it daily. He froze, unable to respond and Harry glanced at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, uncertainty etched into every premature line on his face.

Instantly Severus shook his head, no, nothing was wrong. So he stood in one fluent motion, hands braced on Harry's shoulders as Harry looked up at him in confusion. The red ribbon Severus stuffed in his pocket, it might be useful for later and he ran his hands down Harry's back, feeling the muscles underneath his hands. They drifted over the firm buttocks which Harry clenched in response, and he wrapped both hands underneath the curve as he growled low in his throat, "Up! Then he added in a slightly more feral voice, "Of course nothing is wrong, _Harry_."

He could see how Harry responded to his given name, the irresistible green eyes widening and the start that went through the thin frame. Harry braced his hands on Severus' shoulders to push himself up.

Legs nimble from mounting a broom for years wrapped around his waist. Severus gasped as his suddenly very responsive cock rubbed through the layers of clothing against Harry's erection. Harry mewled into his neck and Severus' hand squeezed as he managed after a moment of finding his balance, "Hold still or we will both end up on the floor."

"Well, to have me on all four on the floor is a part of the plan…."

"We will do that another time. First things first." He panted as Harry wiggled experimentally. "Stop moving or I will end up having you against the wall." he growled after a moment. With quick steps, the quickest he might ever have walked (and since he had managed to survive two wars, _that _was saying something), Severus reached his private quarters.

He was sure he could bore Harry another time with the grand tour, so he hurried into the bedroom. With a flick of his fingers the candles lit, and he dumped Harry on the bed. The brat was looking up at him, the candlelight throwing shadows over the delicious body.

It was a sight to behold and a sight to enjoy, especially when said male reached up to tug at Severus' hand. Slowly, placing a knee beside's Harry, Severus crawled on top. He had far better things to enjoy than the view as his mouth, teeth, tongue and hands explored the younger male's body.

His mouth found Harry's as Harry breathed in deeply. With a sudden movement, Severus found himself on his back, Harry Potter on top of him, grinning down at him. "And what do you think that you are doing?" he snapped dark eyes wide and long hair as messy as the male above him as Harry smiled and said,

"Undressing you. You are taking such a long time…."

"I am enjoying my gift…" Severus bit out, groaning as Harry bit at his neck, over the sensitive scars that Severus normally kept hidden under the high collared shirts and coats he wore, those that Harry was busy removing.

"You can, in a moment…but I was thinking…"

"Don't, it is hazardous for your health."

"Oh shut it! I was thinking that this might actually feel a lot better if we were both naked." For perhaps the first time in his life, Severus couldn't find any fault in Harry Potter's logic. His brat slithered on top of him, hands undoing the tiny buttons slowly and almost lovingly. With more patience than Severus had ever mustered in such a moment, he undressed him.

It wasn't long before Severus sat up so he could divest himself off his coat and shirt, his cloak lying somewhere near the door. As he slowly and carefully pulled Harry's glasses away, he lowered his mouth to kiss the younger male. Harry's mouth had never felt so good against his own or so right, and Severus did not even mind as Harry broke the kiss to look at him.

The green eyes squinted at his chest before hesitant fingers reached out to touch. For a brief moment Severus wondered just how bad Harry's vision was before the cold fingers brushed against an erect nipple. The fire shot straight to his groin and Severus moaned as Harry looked up.

"Did I….?" He began to ask when with a quick arm, Severus pulled Harry down so the impossible brat could feel for himself.

"Oh yes." Severus enjoyed the guttural cry that tore from Harry's lips as he rubbed their cocks together. Severus rolled them over again to lavish attention on Harry. For years Harry might have said he had never learned anything at the hands of Severus Snape but now, having those hands turned on him, he learned more with each careful stroke, each caress that sent spikes down his spine and each pinch that had him begging for more.

Harry wrapped strong legs around the narrow waist of his teacher before he complained, "Why am I the only one naked?"

"Because you got it into your foolish head to come to the cold and drafty dungeons wearing nothing more than your school robes." The response to this was muttered somewhere in the vicinity of his chest as a sinful mouth closed over a nipple, sucking gently.

Harry struggled to form words, not the moans that threatened to escape as his hands slowly explored the broad back of the man he had fallen in love with. He managed to say, "I say that we rectify that situation immediately."

"I thought that I was to do the unwrapping…" Dark eyes stared into his own but Harry was satisfied to see that Severus had some trouble focusing.

"Well, I was already unwrapped…"

"That is not my fault…"

"If you could just let me…." The normally sharpreflexed Potions Master found that he was just a tad bit slow today, no entire fault of his own of course, and Quidditch honed hands made quick work of his fly.

"Harry!"

As Harry rubbed himself against Severus, the only sound that ripped from the older man's throat was: "_Ah!"_

Harry's quick hands had managed, by the time Severus gathered his wits again to undo not only his zipper but the button as well. Severus pinned Harry's hands above his head growled, "_You _stay put, while _I_…" He pointed a finger at himself and then looked down. "…take care of _these_."

He rolled on his back and kicked his shoes off, quickly sitting up to pull off his socks as well. He snapped when he felt a bold hand on the small of his back. "I told you to stay put!"

The hand was snatched away as if burned and Severus mumbled softly to himself about teenagers. He rose a little, pulling his pants away, aware of the wounded teenager beside him. But he ignored Harry in favor of removing his boxers next, luckily no snake on them this time around. He still had to hex Minerva properly for giving those to him. The look on her face was haunting him for years as no woman other than his dearly departed mother had the right to buy him underwear.

He shook his head to focus on the situation at hand and heaved a small sigh at freeing his cock from the confinements of his trouser. He looked to his right. It was perhaps one of the few times that Severus Snape had managed to silence Harry Potter but this time, the younger male was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open.

Specks of color were dancing in the high cheek bones and Severus purred, "Do you need your glasses to see it correctly, Potter?"

Harry swallowed thickly and then looked up, eyes narrowing slightly before he grinned and said, "Oh no, sir, I can see it perfectly."

"Well, if you did not, I would not mind having you use your hands to verify things for yourself." And Harry looked back at him, licking his lips as he softly spoke.

"Well, perhaps, just to make sure that I…ah, have the right picture." A shaking hand reached out to rest on Severus' inner thigh to gently knead the tender flesh, trembling a little as if Harry was unsure how to continue.

"It is not going to break if you touch it, Potter." Severus whispered confidently as he leaned back on his hands. His keen eyes were taking stock of the younger male's movements and reactions. Harry leaned against him as the inexperienced hand slowly settled on the base of his cock.

Despite his best intentions Severus couldn't help the soft groan that escaped him. Harry's head snapped back up to look at him before the wizard hero trailed his fingers slowly up to the mushroom shaped head.

Severus tossed his head back with a low moan and his eyes drifted closed. He opened them when he felt hands on his chest slowly sliding up to his shoulders, and the bare legs that touched his own as Harry straddled his lap, settling down as if he belonged there.

He found that he couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he traced Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers. He searched deep within the green eyes that seemed more at peace then they ever had before. It might just be wishful thinking on his end but tonight, Severus didn't want to take any chances as he closed the distance between them, giving Harry the time to pull away if he so desired.

Instead Harry leaned into him as Severus' lips met his own in a slow and gentle kiss that Severus slowly deepened as his hands came to rest on the narrow hips. He groaned when Harry raised his hips and bucked slowly.

He pulled away, nipping Harry's lower lip as he said. "Impertinent brat!" The nickname came out affectionately, more affectionately then he perhaps would have liked, but Harry gave him a smile and Severus smirked. It was time to teach his brat a lesson.

So with one fluent movement he stood up and pushed Harry around until Harry was facing the bed with Severus standing behind him. His hands were firmly placed on Harry's hipbones as he growled sharply, voice dropping seductively, "Now, it is time for me to fully explore the functions of my birthday gift. You will do as I say, Potter, or else, suffer my _displeasure_."

His teeth nipped at Harry's earlobe and he could feel the younger male tremble in his arms from pleasure as Harry trilled, "Yes, sir."

The low purr went directly to Severus' nether regions and for a moment he leaned against Harry, his erection poking the younger male's back. With a soft sound in the back of his throat, Harry leaned back.

It lasted only a moment but it strengthened Severus' resolve on the course of action for the night ahead. He moved one hand to apply pressure on Harry's spine. It took his brat a moment to respond as Severus instructed, "Bent over, arse in the air, yes, like that, Mr. Potter…oh what a sight you make…"

Stepping back and admiring the view for a moment, Severus ran a hand over his painfully hard cock and down to fondle his balls as he purred, "Delicious."

A smug smirk came to his lips as he watched the sight laid out before him. Harry Potter, arse in the air as he looked back at Severus with large green eyes filled with arousal. The smirk that was playing around the lips of the Gryffindor was making Severus want give a tug at his cock but he knew he would lose all of his now filterthin restraint.

So he dropped his hand with a determinded expression and walked to the small cabinet standing next to the bathroom door. He rummaged through the top drawer for a moment and said over his shoulder, "I did not say that you could move, Mr. Potter."

He could hear a small chuckle escape as he padded back to the impertinent student. Harry was watching him as Severus uncorked the vial with a small pop and tossed the cork away; they wouldn't need it tonight anyway.

He coated his long fingers in the thick lubricant, then with one hand lightly squeezed a firm rounded cheek before he slowly pushed one finger in. He could feel Harry's legs trembling as his brat caught himself on his arms. Severus' other arm slowly slipped over the flat stomach as he braced Harry.

"Relax," he murmured, twirling his finger as he inserted another one. Harry mewled and tensed. The moment Severus' fingers pushed in deeper and he brushed Harry's prostate, he could feel Harry collapse and start. "Oh, sweet Hippogriffs, what was that?"

"_That_, Mr. Potter, was your prostate!" Severus informed Harry as he pulled his fingers out, flexing his hand lightly. Harry startled and turned, pleading.

"You can't stop after…"

Pausing in his task of coating his cock in the lubricant Severus smirked and said, "Oh, I am not stopping, Mr. Potter; I am just getting ready."

Harry swallowed thickly and Severus turned to face him, carefully pulling Harry towards him as he and asked, "Do you trust me?"

The candlelight was making the green eyes softer as Harry placed a light kiss against Severus' lips. "Always."

The soft echoed sentiment struck a new cord within Severus and he gave a nod, smiling slightly as he turned Harry so they assumed the position they had been in before. Grasping Harry's hips firmly, Severus pushed himself in, hearing Harry's breathing speed up as the burning sensation overtook him.

He paused, waiting until Harry had recovered slightly as he softly said, "Just one more and then…."

Harry suddenly pushed back, and Severus gasped for breath at the shock this produced of finding himself buried balls deep in Harry's arse. Harry's muscles clenched as the uncertain voice came.  
"Is this alright?"

The only response Severus could give, and he knew he wasn't doing the moment any justice, was a low moan. Harry leaned back against him and Severus wrapped an arm around the brat's stomach before he panted, "All right?"

"Depends; moving is required I believe."

"Whelp!" Severus hissed as he thrusted shallowly at first to make sure he wasn't hurting Harry. The unruly brat gave a moan before clenching his muscles to make Severus groan.

It wasn't long that he was thrusting; finally, after all these years having Harry Potter begging, although after a different fashion then he had always envisioned.

"Don't stop…."

"Not planning to…." Severus panted as the hand currently not holding Harry's hip grasped Harry's neglected cock. He set the same pace he set himself and he could feel his control slipping fast as Harry's cries became more incoherent with each passing moment and hoarser, until finally with a scream of Severus' name that would have made James Potter's dark hair turn white with shock, Harry came all over Severus' hand.

Harry's muscles clenched in the last spasms of the orgasm and it sent Severus over the edge. He came with a low animalistic cry himself and he emptied himself deep within Harry. They collapsed in a heap on top of each other.

Hp

"You know, next time you can give me a scarf." Severus remarked softly, glancing up from his dinner plate at the smirking teenager sitting opposite him on the bed, equally naked.

"Mmm, I will give you four scarves next time. I have it from sources I can't mention that it is quite enjoyable." And while Severus looked at him, Harry let out a soft chuckle. But much to his amazement, Severus picked up his napkin to dab at his lips hiding what he was doing…

He was laughing, the amused dark eyes meeting Harry's from across their dinner plates, and Harry smiled. He took another bite of the birthday cake the house elves had been so kind to deliver to them.

Severus was watching him and Harry asked. "So, was my gift good enough to be a house warming gift as well?"

"Mmm, I am sure that I can convince you to give me another similar gift just to be sure and well, we still have the ribbon." And as Severus held up the red ribbon Harry knew that this unexpected birthday present of his was the best thing he could have given his Potions Master as they celebrated the first of many giftgiving occasions between them in their long life together.

The end

**This is it. I do hope that you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
